1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pillow used to support the head of a child while riding in a motor vehicle, with said child of sufficient age to not require a car seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art demonstrates many attempts to provide for the comfort of older children who ride without a car seat in a motor vehicle with their seat belts fastened. One attempt is the use of a common pillow which is unattached to the vehicle and can be used by children as a head rest while reclining in their seat. While this method provides some comfort and is inexpensive, the use of an unattached pillow does not provide the child with any additional safety in the event of an automobile accident as the pillow will itself be tossed about the passenger cabin in that event. A second attempt to resolve this problem is through the use of various cushioning attachments to seat belts providing a better fitting restraint mechanism for the child's safety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,468 to Spill demonstrates such a padded cover for a shoulder and lap seat belt as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,080 to Jay. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,915 to Perry provides a padding and restraint system for a lap belt. Though all provide comfort to the wearer and appear relatively inexpensive, in the event of an automobile accident the head and neck of the child remain unprotected as there is no direct restraint or padding in the head or neck area. A third attempt are through the use of devices which are directly attached to the head of neck of the child. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,488 to Camelio and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,691 to Monti, et al illustrate such devices which are directly attached to the child. While these provide excellent head and neck support they are extremely uncomfortable to any adult let alone to a child whose tolerance is well below the adult standard.
Therefore, there exists a need for a travel pillow which can be used by children who no longer use car seats, while providing said children with a means to hold and cushion their heads and necks such that they are supported in the event the child falls asleep or is involved in a traffic accident and yet be tolerable and comfortable by a child so that he or she will accept its use.